Don't Stop The Show
"Don't Stop The Show", also known as "It's My Passion", is a song originally sung in Spanish by Jorge Blanco, Facundo Gambandé, Nicolás Garnier, Diego Domínguez, Alba Rico, Lodovica Comello, Mercedes Lambre, Candelaria Molfese, Ruggero Pasquarelli and Damien Lauretta as Leon Vargas, Maxi Ponte, Andrés, Diego Hernández, Natalia Vidal, Francesca Caviglia, Ludmila Ferro, Camila Torres, Federico and Clement Galan. Lyrics English= This is so right standing in the light It’s the place that I’m meant to be for all my life I’m turning it on in every song Here in a moment of joy whoa It’s stronger than you know It’s the life of every single show Whenever we’re dancing I am so strong I feel the power turning on Just wanna sing it out loud And touch a soul with my voice Just wanna dance to the sound Just want to jump and rejoice So hit the music, don’t stop the show Cause we’re the songs Don’t stop the show, don’t stop the show My music is my whole life That’s why I feel so alive We have the key to unlock the door And the sweet melodies all I’m looking for In every heart, there’s always a part Just waiting to shine like a star (like a star) It’s stronger than you know It’s the life of every single show Whenever we’re dancing I am so strong I feel the power turning on Just wanna sing it out loud And touch a soul with my voice Just wanna dance to the sound Just want to jump and rejoice So hit the music, don’t stop the show Cause we’re the songs Don’t stop the show, don’t stop the show My music is my whole life That’s why I feel so alive Don’t stop the show ow ow We’re in the zone Don’t stop the show ow ow Now here we go Just wanna sing it out loud And touch a soul with my voice (with the voice of deep) Just wanna dance to the sound Just want to jump and rejoice (so turn the power on) So hit the music, don’t stop the show Cause we’re the songs (the songs) Don’t stop the show, don’t stop the show My music is my whole life So hit the music, don’t stop the show Cause we’re the songs (the songs) Don’t stop the show, My music is my whole life (I feel so alive) That’s why I feel so alive |-| Spanish= Esta es una história sin final Empezó como un cuento y no acabará Habla de pasión, de mi profesión Es donde voy y quien soy Es más fuerte que yo Si una nota suena en mi interior Me vuelvo el cantante y la canción Me vuelvo luna y también sol Yo solo quiero cantar (tocar tu alma con mi voz) Yo solo quiero bailar (dar alas al corazón) Porque la música es vocación, es mi pasión No es obsesión, es lo que soy Aaahhhhh La música es mi verdad Y no voy a engañar Creando quito todo temor (todo temor) Esa buena energía es mi motor En la adversidad fuerza mi dará Mis metas voy a alcanzar (voy a alcanzar) Es más fuerte que yo Si una nota suena en mi interior Me vuelvo el cantante y la canción Me vuelvo luna y también sol Yo solo quiero cantar (tocar tu alma con mi voz) Yo solo quiero bailar (dar alas al corazón) Porque la música es vocación, es mi pasión No es obseción, es lo que soy Aaahhhhh La música es mi verdad Y yo no voy a engañar Es lo que soy-o-oy Es mi pasión-o-on Es lo que soy-o-oy Mi vocación Yo solo quiero cantar (tocar tu alma) Tocar tu alma con mi voz (con mi voz cantar) Yo solo quiero bailar (bailar,volar) Dar alas al corazón (Alas al corazón) Porque la música es vocación, es mi pasión No es obseción, es lo que soy Aaahhhhh La música es mi verdad Porque la música es vocación, mi pasión Es lo que soy Aaahhhhh La música es mi verdad Y yo no voy a engañar Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *The Spanish version of this song is called "Es Mi Pasión" (It's My Passion). *The song was written by Diego. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Songs Category:Music